Percy Jackson and the Jailbreak of San FranciscoMax Security Prison
by EliteMonkEy
Summary: This is when the crew of Pecry Jackson has been sent to jail for murder. Will they stay there tell their end or will they escape and make it back to camp half-blood


-Nico's POV-

I don't know why I'm in here. All I know is that I'm in a two person cell with Percy. I just got sent on a quest and I killed two cops. The luck with Percy in my cell he is so hot. I wonder if him and Annabeth are still dating.

"Hey Percy, are you and Annabeth still dating?". "Ummmm, no I having only been at camp half-blood for a couple months then I g-Nico's POV-

I don't know why I'm in here. All I know is that I'm in a two person cell with Percy. I just got sent on a quest and I killed two cops. The luck with Percy in my cell he is so hot. I wonder if him and Annabeth are still dating.

"Hey Percy, are you and Annabeth still dating?". "Ummmm, no I having only been at camp half-blood for a couple months then I got sent on my quest. And because we killed those two policemen we are here now." He says. "I don't get why your so mad, at least we have some bonding time." "It's late Nico I don't want to talk now I'm going to bed." "Good night man." I mine as we'll fall asleep too.

-Percy's POV-

~12 hours later~

I wake up and I feel something next to me and a arm on my chest. I turned around and I see Nico and I scream. "Hey man why did you scream?" He said. "Ummmm, because I'm wondering why I'm sleeping with you." He's thinks for a second "Umm, Percy I don't know how to say this and I hope you aren't uncomfortable when I say this but..."

"Wake up." I hear a guard say as he cuts Nico off. "It's breakfast. We got to get up." "Nico, I'll talk to you at breakfast. " I say. I walk down to the cafeteria and I see Annabeth. "PERCY!" She yells. I run over there and she asks "I didn't know that we were in the same block. What cell are you in?" "3324. What cell are you in?" "3328. Who is in your cell? I'm with Hazel. We are basically sisters it is awesome!" She says. "I'm with Nico. He pretty chill to. But this morning I woke up and he was sleeping with me, and his arm was on my chest." Then I whisper "I think he is gay." She looks at me and bolts out laughing. "Because his is you silly goose!" "Oh..."

We keep walking down to the cafeteria and we see Nico and Hazel waiting for us. We all sit down. For some odd reason Nico and Hazel are holding hands. "Percy I was gonna say..." " I know Nico you are gay and I am totally cool with it. But I would like for you to sleep in your own bed tonight." Hazel laughs a bit. "Oh, who told you?" "I did." Annabeth blurts out. " I also thought you were because you were sleeping with me this morning.

-Annabeth's POV-

The whole thing about Nico sleeping with Percy last night was so hilarious. I really wish I got a picture. I wonder if Nico is gonna still be gay or date Hazel. It's gonna be really weird on what's gonna happen.

~~3 hours later in the courtyard~~

"Finally I get some alone time with you" Percy says. "Yeah I never get time alone. How did you feel about Nico last night?" "It was kind of weird but I can't wait tell Hazel gets scared and see is gonna sleep with you for a week."I laugh and he looks at me and says "it's gonna happen." And he smiles. We look into each other's eyes and then we both move in then Nico yells "Hey Percy and Annabeth how are you guys?" "Go away Nico, go play with Hazel or get into a fight or something I don't care." He walks away and then a guard says "It's time for lunch everyone get in the cafeteria." I look into Percy's eyes and say "We will get our chance later." "Alright" then we walk in.

ot sent on my quest. And because we killed those two policemen we are here now." He says. "I don't get why your so mad, at least we have some bonding time." "It's late Nico I don't want to talk now I'm going to bed." "Good night man." I mine as we'll fall asleep too.

-Percy's POV-

~12 hours later~

I wake up and I feel something next to me and a arm on my chest. I turned around and I see Nico and I scream. "Hey man why did you scream?" He said. "Ummmm, because I'm wondering why I'm sleeping with you." He's thinks for a second "Umm, Percy I don't know how to say this and I hope you aren't uncomfortable when I say this but..."

"Wake up." I hear a guard say as he cuts Nico off. "It's breakfast. We got to get up." "Nico, I'll talk to you at breakfast. " I say. I walk down to the cafeteria and I see Annabeth. "PERCY!" She yells. I run over there and she asks "I didn't know that we were in the same block. What cell are you in?" "3324. What cell are you in?" "3328. Who is in your cell? I'm with Hazel. We are basically sisters it is awesome!" She says. "I'm with Nico. He pretty chill to. But this morning I woke up and he was sleeping with me, and his arm was on my chest." Then I whisper "I think he is gay." She looks at me and bolts out laughing. "Because his is you silly goose!" "Oh..."

We keep walking down to the cafeteria and we see Nico and Hazel waiting for us. We all sit down. For some odd reason Nico and Hazel are holding hands. "Percy I was gonna say..." " I know Nico you are gay and I am totally cool with it. But I would like for you to sleep in your own bed tonight." Hazel laughs a bit. "Oh, who told you?" "I did." Annabeth blurts out. " I also thought you were because you were sleeping with me this morning.

-Annabeth's POV-

The whole thing about Nico sleeping with Percy last night was so hilarious. I really wish I got a picture. I wonder if Nico is gonna still be gay or date Hazel. It's gonna be really weird on what's gonna happen.

~~3 hours later in the courtyard~~

"Finally I get some alone time with you" Percy says. "Yeah I never get time alone. How did you feel about Nico last night?" "It was kind of weird but I can't wait tell Hazel gets scared and see is gonna sleep with you for a week."I laugh and he looks at me and says "it's gonna happen." And he smiles. We look into each other's eyes and then we both move in then Nico yells "Hey Percy and Annabeth how are you guys?" "Go away Nico, go play with Hazel or get into a fight or something I don't care." He walks away and then a guard says "It's time for lunch everyone get in the cafeteria." I look into Percy's eyes and say "We will get our chance later." "Alright" then we walk in.


End file.
